wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Techno
Materum Si'Locus, better known as Techno is a male Gremorian. One of the last of his kind, he has been Nikriontra Sydona's companion since childhood, when he arrived at Niraxus 7 with his younger sister Flower. Techno was born on the distant world of Gremor, situated in the sparesly populated edge of the known Milky Way known as Orion's Gate. Growing up among the intelligent populace of Gremor, Techno was among a group of likeminded polymaths that believed Gremor's native star was dying. Fearing the worst, Techno and his younger sister Matera Si'Loca fled their homeworld aboard a cargo freighter, only several months before stellar collapse eradicated the planet. For several years, Techno worked with pirate bands across Orion's Gate in order to provide, using his intelligence and mastery of technology to assist his pirate overlords. He eventually bought his freedom and arrived on Niraxus 7. Techno would later associate himself with the then Crown Prince of the Niraxian Empire, Katriontra Sydona where he was presented to the young prince Nikriontra to assist him with his studies. The two formed a close bond and Nik would later utilise Techno's skills in organising wartime logistics during the Fighting War. Techno is known for possessing incredible intelligence, with a working understanding of many scientific branches from the three schools of science as well as knowledge of engineering and electronics to an advanced degree. His profound intelligence has largely influenced Nikriontra and Luciontra Sydona, inspiring them to pursue lifes of science, intelligence and philosophical thought. Techno maintains a strained but long-lasting friendship with Grumpy. History Techno was born in the Gremorian nation-state of Sirani Cu which according to him 'was an intellectually superior country that focused on progressive social, technological and economic development.' Upon entering early adulthood he was invited to a group of highly intelligent Gremorians known as the Gremor League, being the youngest Gremorian to be inducted into the group. In 1798, Gremor's native star, Gram Kal began exerting signs of imminent stellar collapse but this was ignored by the rest of the Gremorian populace. Fearing for his life, Grumpy and his sister Flower stowed away on an Aralian merchant ship bound for Niraxus 7 shortly before Gremor was completely destroyed by the gravitational collapse of Gram Kal. Upon arriving at Niraxus 7 they were arrested by Niraxian customs control. Because Gremor nor its denizens were registered members of the Orion Forum they were deemed unprotected by the Orion Forum's laws and as such were planned for immediate termination. Techno and Flower managed to escape their temporary holding cells and fled from the customs storage compound on the surface of Niraxus 7. They were later found by Katriontra Sydona after stumbling into him on one of his common walks through the Ecumenopolis that covered the surface of Niraxus 7. Kah brought Techno and Flower back to the Imperial Palace and showed his younger siblings. Techno and Nik's relationship, along with the educational knowledge at his disposal convinced him to stay. He grew up alongside Nik, helping him with homework and teaching him valuable lessons in technology. In the later stages of the Fighting War, Techno served alongside Nikriontra helping to maintain military equipment and vehicles earning himself a medal of recognition from the Niraxian Armed Forces. In the wake of the end of the war and Nik's departure for Earth he began travelling around the Orion Forum gathering knowledge on the demise of his homeplanet and on various other subjects. He visited Earth a few times where he met Grumpy, another Gremorian. Although the two didn't get along at first they grew to be friends. Personality Techno was a highly intelligent and inquisitive character, possessing information on a broad range of subjects leading him to be considered a polymath. Like Grumpy, Techno was fluent in a variety of dialects and had a keen ability to learn languages quickly. He also had a suprisingly vast knowledge on Human and Niraxian biology leading to sometimes awkward encounters. He also kept a high standard of hygiene ensuring that himself and his workplace was always clean. He was also a very avid reader and would become highly agitated if he was disturbed while reading. In most situations Techno was always cheerful and was happy to help those who had questions about technology and had a very low tolerance of stupidity and immaturity leading to clashes between himself and Grumpy. In the later years of his life he maintained a much more serious demeanour due to the pain that resulted from his disease and became very distant. Appearance Techno had orange scales with red spikes on his back, along with royal blue eyes. His head was crowned by three upward pointing spikes. His limbs were replaced by Niraxian bionics and a neural interface was installed into the back of his head to help control his bionic limbs. Category:Lizards